


A Dash Of The Oceans Blue

by ADojo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Highschool AU, Juniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADojo/pseuds/ADojo
Summary: So this is not the High school Au I have planned, but it's a quick fluff ball because I suddenly got the urge to write it and so I did. I hope you all enjoy this small little break from my other stories. This is likely a one shot as well.





	A Dash Of The Oceans Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not the High school Au I have planned, but it's a quick fluff ball because I suddenly got the urge to write it and so I did. I hope you all enjoy this small little break from my other stories. This is likely a one shot as well.

“Where are you Lapis?” Peridot questioned walking along the empty house. Long hallways, with several assortments of photographs of different locations. Ranging from different countries to a picture of the same spot over years. One thing in common with each of them, a happy family smiling. 

Small steps as the timid blonde walked through the dark home. A few rooms held light exiting underneath the doors. Skipping a few of them, until she finally got to the one she knew the best, she slowly placed her palm across the handle. Taking a few breaths as if to prepare her mind for every second she was about to take. 

The long breath drained her sight of darkness as she honed in on the room. Opened up and a large television sat along the floor, with drawers held behind it. Blurry beige, fake light splashed along the room, causing an unnatural tint. Finally her target was within sight, a beautiful blue haired girl along the bed.

She was laying down facing the television, not even turning towards the open door. Wearing a pair of shorts that were practically boxers and Peridot couldn’t help her vision going there first. With her eyes softly going up, the deep curves along her back, exaggerating her shoulder blades. Soon enough whirling blue eyes were watching back. They held a deep blue and held the waves drawn in by lighter layers of her eyes. 

“Like what you see?” Lapis asked. Peridot jumped at the realization that Lapis had actually watched her. Or at least part of the ‘assessment’ of Lapis’ physique. 

“Uh… Shut it Lazuli…” Peridot said bringing her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. Hoping that her hand blocked enough of her head so that the blue haired girl wouldn’t see that her face was burning. 

“That’s not a no?” Lapis questioned back with a god awful glance. That glance always stole Peridot’s core, leaving her with an empty heart. It was so beautiful, the way her head tilted ever so slightly downward, leaving shadows along her jaw. It looked so damn possessive. “You’re doing it again.” 

“I said shut it didn’t I?” Peridot mimed back finally closing her eyes. I can’t take it… Peridot attempted to take her mind off of things by gazing at the television with the other girl. A dumb drama, with plenty of god awful twist to it… They were both hooked to every episode. 

“I guess, don’t worry I paused it…” Lapis said slowly, looking over at Peridot. They caught each other’s eyes, quickly tearing away as they continued.

“Duh that’s why it’s in the same spot…” Peridot sarcastically said back, hoping that the other girl only heard sarcasm and not the ever present thumping in her chest. 

“You know that’s why you don’t have a boyfriend right?” Lapis said back in a playful voice. Giving a brief shoulder nudge as she had said it.

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re so rude.” Lapis jokingly said to her. No it’s obvious why I don’t have a boyfriend... No way anyone would like me and seriously a guy? If you really think I like guys Lapis then you have another thing coming… 

“No the reason I have no one is because you steal everyone’s eyes anyways.” Peridot said, with a tinge of blue painting her voice. Such a pale color, no way Lapis would ever notice her darker pallet. 

“Well then they chose the dumb one.” Lapis shrugged it off like nothing was said at all. Nothing was said at all. Maybe just a bit of truth at the very least. With that Lapis hit play and they began watching their show together. 

Peridot sat down watching it at the edge of the bed. Lapis on the other hand rolled around and often tumbled into the side of the blonde while she watched. Lapis’ black shirt hung low when she was lifting her shoulders up though. Collar bones that held shadows underneath leading to more temptation. With a subtle swallow she tried to look away, once again she was caught by those damn eyes.

“I guess you do like what you see.” Immediately Peridot flung her head to the side, staring at the closet trying to get ahold of herself. 

“You’re… you’re such a clod!” Peridot yelled back stumbling with her words as she fell downhill fast. Yet no continuation, as if it never happened Lapis was back to watching the show. Nothing happened… 

“How can you be comfy in those?” Lapis asked aloud, not letting her eyes leave the possession of the TV. 

“What do you mean?” Peridot said looking down at herself. Shorts that were of a slightly rough texture and then a hoody sloppily thrown on top. Soon enough, Lapis’ hands crawled along her sides, with light taps.

Quickly her voice was accompanied by laughs as Lapis began to push Peridot down and continue to tickle her.

“God dammit Lapis… Stop!” Peridot tried to resist and soon enough her hoody was being lifted above her head. Lapis always got her way though, that was part of life as far as Peridot knew. She wanted to be swim captain so she got earned it. She wanted to be in art… she found a way to squeeze that elective into her packed schedule. She wanted friends… anyone would be dumb not to hang out with her…

It was as if time was always delayed for her as it took a moment to realize her dream girl was sitting atop her. No weight was be forced on her as her hips were slightly raised above hers. Damn knees, causing the distance. Above her loose shirt was blue haired girl who wasn’t even smiling, just looking mildly bored with the situation.

“What are you doing?” Peridot mumbled out, trying not to be stolen away from the moment.

“Testing something… Hey Peridot could you do me a favor?” Lapis asked in a curious voice.

“What…?” Peridot nervously asked.

“Look at me, look me in my eyes.” Taking all her courage to move her resistant face. To a stubbornly plain face, no expression just a piercing gaze. Soon enough Peri’s mind was getting taken up with the heat of the moment, thinking of how easy it was to reach those lips. How light the girl was and how easily she could pin her in return. So she did part of that.

“What do you want?” Peridot asked slowly lifting herself. Before Lapis could respond, she bolted her hand onto Lazuli’s shoulder and wrapped her left leg around Lapis’ left leg. Quickly throwing off the lighter girls’ balance and tumbling them into the opposite position. 

“Nothing much… Just looking at your eyes,” Lapis dully said. She didn’t even react to the change in scenery, the fact that she was now looking at the ceiling or Peridot.

“What about them…?” 

“They’re pretty beautiful you know?” Like that Peridot had melted, she wanted to just fall atop the girl and hug her and never let her go. Instead she pulled herself up and attempted to hide her face once again. 

“Can we just go to sleep now?” Peridot asked, knowing that sleep was one of Lapis’ favorite activities. 

“Sure.” With that Lapis quickly got up and switched off the light, they hadn’t finished the episode but that was alright. They had left episodes half way done to finish later often. “Can you make some noise so I don’t run into you?”

“What do you want me to say? The fact that it’s weird you still insist we sleep in the same bed even though we’re not five anymore? Or the fact that you play video games so often with me and still can’t even play well?”

“Alright I’m good, and what was that about video games?” Lapis questioned, of course she didn’t complain about the other one. To Peridot though it was a constant tease to sleep in the same bed though, she cherished and hated it.

“Nothing just the truth.” 

“How dare you!” Lapis dramatically said. Soon enough Peridot felt Lapis’ arms go across her and pull her in. Like a petty attempt at wrestling that only really felt like cuddling in the end. Feigning resistance was formality at this point but it always ended the same way. Lapis laying her head on Peridot’s chest and then falling asleep shortly after.

“Yeah, yeah… so are you still doing alright in math? Or should we study that a bit tomorrow?” 

“I think I’m alright? I don’t perfectly understand it but I’m scoring decently on the tests.” Of course she was…

“Alright we’re going over it tomorrow whatever you’re on.”

“Whatever I’m on? Thinking I’m on drugs or something, you know me goodness.” Lapis began to laugh after that.

“Definitely on something…” It was so warm, Lapis also had a tendency of running her hand along Peridot’s body. It was warm and circling around her stomach for a bit, it felt so nice. The attention, the warmth and the fact that they were together.

“Hey Peri is there anyone you have a crush on right now?” This often happened, Lapis’ liked to call this girl talk but it felt more like interrogation.

“I’m too busy for crushes anyways not like I feel much anyway…” Such a lie…

“You dumb gay rock.” 

“Why am I a dumb gay rock?” Peridot questioned, knowing that only half of that was right at least.

“Well you act all emotionless like a rock and even when a guy is after you, you show no interest so a gay rock.” Lapis explained, clearly overjoyed at her comment.

“It’s because the guys that like me are dumb anyways… No way would I ever go for them…” 

“Alright, who would you go for then?” Do I say it? Yeah and ruin everything that’d be a great idea from a dumb rock…

“No one I should just be left alone anyway.” Suddenly the grip tightened across her body.

“You know you’re great, you should be happy you helped a failure like me make it through High school.”

“Hey we still have two years, not quite done yet you know.” The grip loosened with that and soon enough it had went silent. With silence brought peace to most but that was always on the winning side and definitely not to Peridot.

It was no use, sleep wouldn’t come. Only the image of a beautiful girl taunting the smallest of actions she made. That smirk that could switch to a smile at the drop of a hat. The way she could care so quickly without it feeling forced or anything. Her breaths were steady she had to be asleep…

Maybe an hour had went by, just of the constant harassment that she knew she couldn’t stop. Sometimes it worried her, she would indulge and let the thoughts go further and further in her head as if in one thought it could happen. Snapping open her tired eyes and slightly shaking her head she noticed something. The steady breathing was silent and once she looked over she realized why. 

Light bounced through the room in low amounts, causing brief outlines of an alert facial structure. Peridot had a slight gasp as she realized that the other girl was now awake. Was it her fault?

“You’re still awake?” Lapis whispered slyly. 

“Yeah… you know I have trouble sleeping.” Peridot admitted, turning her head to the other side. Not wanting to have their eyes fall on each other too much, some of her fantasies were too vivid for them to interact in this moment. 

“Yeah… hey Peri can you stop turning away from me?” Lapis asked and all of Peridot’s panic began to manifest. As if every alarm in her head was going off, she turned back. 

“Why…?” As soon as she turned around the blue eyes were a mere inch away. “Lapis what are you doing?” She frantically asked, desperate for an answer.

“If I said something weird… Would you still be my friend?” Her tone was so soft and her eyes mirrored pain as she spoke.

“What do you mean?”

“Just… I need an answer okay? Yes or no?” Her sternness surprised Peridot, attempting to think it over seriously was hard to do. Tell me something weird? What if she just hates me or… no that’s dumb and I know it.

“You know you can tell me anything…”

“How do you feel about me?”

What does she mean… does she know? Of course I love you! But aren’t you straight? No way in hell you’d be interested me anyways if you weren’t…

“I care about you… You’re my best friend and the most important person to me… I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you… and hey this was supposed to be you saying something, what do you have to say?”

“I think I’m going to ask someone out and wanted to get your approval…” Oh… Ouch… that’s right I can’t ever be something more than a fucking friend… 

“Go for it…” Peridot said lowly, her voice tinged with another dapple of blue. It was painting her mind, all those thoughts of them together being painted over as another bad memory. Till red could bring life back into them at the inevitable break up.

“That’s how I thought you’d respond…” 

“What do you mean by that?” Peridot said back in a stale voice. “Who is it by the way?”

“I lied… It was because I’m starting to think something… and you’re only proving it.” Lapis said and before she could respond she felt something grasp at her chest. “Man I’m jealous of these.” 

“Get your damn grubby hands off.” Peridot nearly shouted back batting away the hand. Wrapping both hands around her chest, she could swear she saw the light shrug of Lapis back at her. What’d she mean by thinking something about me?

“We should really go to sleep now…” 

“Yeah…” With that they both went to sleep, Peridot thought she saw Lapis toying with her phone. That annoyed her, the bright light as they tried to sleep, nonetheless though she fell asleep within another half an hour.

That was short lived, her mind had been rattled awake with the noise of a small buzz alongside her. Instead of opening her eyes, she pressed them closed even harder, hoping to force herself back into the dream realm. She heard a bit of movement on Lazuli’s side, she had to have been woken up from something like a text or something dumb.

Soon enough Peridot felt the cushion around her lower slightly with pressure. Another soft pressure fell along her face it was a hand, soft and warm. What is she doing… what the hell what the hell what the hell…? One final pressure fell along her face and it was right along her lips. Her eyes shot open to see the blue haired girl above her, kissing her. It quickly ended and they both caught each other’s eyes and Lapis looked like she might have died in that instance.

“You’re awake!” Lapis shouted and drastically flew back. 

“Well yeah now what were you doing?” Peridot shouted back, fervently red in the face. 

“I thought you were asleep…” Lapis sheepishly said clearly she knew that she was in the wrong. She didn’t know how much though, the fact that Peridot craved this and she wanted to do it in her sleep, what the hell is wrong with her?

“So what! Explain now!”

“You like me right? Like in more than a friend way right?” Lapis asked, with her arms flying in several directions as she spoke.

“This is about you not me Lapis.”

“Yeah and that part is important, so please answer.”

“Alright… what of it huh! Did you think just because I like you, you could do whatever you want to me and that I’d want it or something huh?” Peridot felt hot tears filling her eyes as she thought of her friendship crashing down on top of her. Leaving her in a graveyard of her own feelings.

“No I did it because I don’t know Peri…”

“You don’t know? What don’t you know?” Peridot questioned, feeling agitation filling her mind.

“I don’t know if I could date a girl… I’ve never had feelings for one before…” With that silence filled the air, Peridot desperate to get control over her brain, but it wasn’t working. “I wanted to make sure before I asked you out,” Lapis said lowly. Her head was looking straight down and it all was starting to make sense once again.

“So… What’d you think then…?” With those words Peridot’s thoughts exploded, she didn’t want to cross the line but then again it wasn’t her fault anyways. 

“Maybe we could give it a try,” with those words Lapis’ peaked her head up slightly. It was adorable and every ounce of Peridot wanted to dive on top of her and so she did.

Bringing herself forward, she pulled her arms around Lapis. This is what relationships are like right? You hug when you get together right? What the hell do I do…? Lapis had pushed one of her hands in between them slowly separating them before placing another soft kiss on her lips. This time letting the softness press even harsher. 

Lapis was the one initiating everything at this rate, even the one with her hand lightly caressing Peridots jaw. Giving slight tugs downward as if to ask permission for entrance, letting her tongue slide in. The blonde felt lost in the sensation, not even noticing the lights grabs on her chest. Her brain felt as if it was electrified with joy at every moment, unable to draw herself away.

“Lapis… You have no idea how happy this makes me to be together…” The blonde breathily said as they took a pause from kissing. With that Lapis pressed forward until they were hugging once again. This was Peridots first dash of pink in her life and she loved every drop of the color.

“I set an alarm so that I could wake up and not get caught… but I think I like this more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love color themes so decided to add that in slightly. Please tell me what you thought of this quick little one shot. Have a great one and feel free to follow me on adojoa.tumblr.com if you want to.


End file.
